encyclopedia_animefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Vividred Operation
thumb|300px (Diffusion originale ; Hiver 2013) Vividred Operation (ビビッドレッド・オペレーション Bibiddoreddo Operēshon, parfois écrit "Vivid Red Operation") est une série d'animation japonaise de 12 épisodes, produite par le studio A-1 Pictures, de Kazuhiro Takamura. La série a été diffusée au Japon entre le 11 Janvier et le 29 Mars 2013. Deux adaptations en manga sont sorties chez ASCII Media Works, et un jeu sur PlayStation 3 par Namco Bandai Games est sorti en Juin 2013. Intrigue L'histoire se passe dans un futur paisible grâce à l'invention du "Manifestation Engine" (示現エンジン Jigen Enjin), une puissante centrale énergétique capable de générer une énergie écologique qui a permi d'éviter une catastrophe énergétique cinq ans plus tôt. Sur l'île de Izu Ōshima, Akane Isshiki, mène une vie paisible avec sa famille, lorsque le monde est soudainement menacé par une puissance inconnue, connue sous le nom de "Alone" (アローン Arōn). Kenjirō, son grand-père, lui remet une clé qui lui permet d'accéder au système Vivid (ビビッドシステム Bibiddo Shisutemu) et ainsi de révêtir la "Pallet Suit" (パレットスーツ Paretto Sūtsu) qui lui confère des pouvoirs hors normes. Bientôt rejoint par ses amies Aoi, Wakaba et Himawari, Akane se bat pour défendre la planète de l'invasion des Alones. Personnages 'Personnages principaux (spoilers possibles)' Akane Isshiki (一色 あかね Isshiki Akane) Doublée par Ayane Sakura Akane est le personnage principal de l'histoire. Lycéenne, elle vit avec sa petite soeur et son grand-père à Izu Oshima. Elle fait un baito (petit boulot) afin d'aider financièrement sa famille, sur la seule moto volante au monde que lui a faite son grand-père. Intelligente, énergique, honnête et athlétique, elle a toute fois la mauvaise habtiude de mettre de la mayonnaise dans tout ce qu'elle mange. Elle reçoit le pouvoir de se tranformer grâce au Vivid système, et devient la Vivid Red (rouge en anglais). Son arme principal est un boomerang appelé le "Naked Rang" (ネイキッドラング Neikiddo Rangu). Elle a la capcité de fusionner avec d'autres Vivid afin de prendre une forme plus puissante, en embrassant une autre des filles Vivid sur le front. Aoi Futaba (二葉 あおい Futaba Aoi) Doublée par Rie Murakawa C'est la camarade de classe d'Akane et également sa meilleure amie. Elle arrive de Blue Island à Oshima afin de suivre un traitement médical. C'est la fille d'une riche famille, et ses parents sont trop occupé la plupart du temps pour venir lui rendre visite. Elle acquiert l'accès au système Vivid presque en même temps qu'Akane, sa couleur étant le bleu. Son arme principale est un marteau dont la puissance est augmentée par un puissant piston hydraulique, appelé le "Naked Impact" (ネイキッドインパクト Neikiddo Inpakuto). Quand elle fusionne avec Akane, elle se transforme en Vivid Bleu (ビビッドブルー Bibiddo Burū), armée d'un énorme marteau, ayant plusieurs la taille de celui d'origine. Elle est aussi capable d'utiliser le "Naked Rang" comme jetpack. Wakaba Saegusa (三枝 わかば Saegusa Wakaba) Doublée par Yuka Ōtsubo Wakaba est une jeune fille au tempéramment bien trempé qui pratique le kendo. C'est également une camarade de classe d'Akane et la déléguée de classe. Elle est déterminée, déteste perdre, mais a une passion pour les choses mignonnes. Elle est un peu maladroite de part sa façon d'être. Elle gagne l'accès au système Vivid après avoir décidé de se battre aux côtés d'Akane, sa couleur étant alors le vert. Son arme est un katana appelé "Naked Blade" (ネイキッドブレード Neikiddo Burēdo). Lorsqu'elle fusionne avec Akane, elles forment la Vivid Vert (ビビッドグリーン Bibiddo Gurīn), augmentant encore d'avantage la puissance de sa "Naked Blade". Himawari Shinomiya (四宮 ひまわり Shinomiya Himawari) Doublée par Aya Uchida Himawari est une brillante pirate informatique et une camarade de classe d'Akane. Suite à la trahision de la confiance d'une amie, elle s'est reclue dans sa chambre et a cessé d'aller en cours. Se servant à la place d'une caméra robotisée pour suivre les cours. Toutefois, elle commence par retourner en cours lorsqu'Akane lui vient en aide pour sauver une usine. Elle accède alors, elle aussi, au système Vivid, sa couleur étant le jaune. Elle a une phobie des gens et ne fait pas grand cas de son apparence. Elle adore tout ce qui est informatique et est passionnée par les plans d'usine et notamment les travaux de Kenjirō (d'où sa compréhension du système Vivid par ailleurs). Son arme principale est le "Naked Collider" (ネイキッドコライダー Neikiddo Koraidā) qui a de nombreuses utilités dont celui de créer un bouclier déflecteur. Lorsqu'elle fusionne avec Akane, elle devient la Vivid Jaune (ビビッドイェロー Bibiddo Yerō), donnant au "Naked Collider" encore plus de capacités. Rei Kuroki (黒騎 れい Kuroki Rei) Doublée par Maaya Uchida Rei est une fille plutôt calme de la classe d'Akane qui se retrouve souvent seule et ne parle à personne. Elle aime les animaux et parlent souvent à sa perruche apprivoisée. Elle vient en réalité d'un autre monde censé être détruit. Un mystérieux corbeau noir vient la voir et lui promet de restaurer son monde si cette dernière aide les Alone à détruire le Manisfestation engine de ce monde. Elle possède un arc aux ailes noirs qui lui permet de booster la puissance des Alones. Elle a une marque en forme de plumes sur le cou qui indique le nombre de flèches qui lui reste à tirer avant de disparaître à son tour. Elle porte également une clé autour de son cou à laquelle elle semble beaucoup tenir. Une fois sauvée par Akane, elle fusionne avec elle pour devenir Vivid Red (ビビッドレッド Bibiddo Reddo). 'Personnages secondaires' Momo Isshiki (一色 もも Isshiki Momo) Doublée par Asuka Ōgame Momo est la petite soeur d'Akane. Elle est encore en primaire et s'occupe des finances de la famille. Elle est fiable et plutôt douée en cuisine. Elle encourage sa grande soeur, tout en s'inquiétant pour elle chaque fois qu'elle part en mission. Kenjirō Isshiki (一色 健次郎 Isshiki Kenjirō) Doublé par Masaki Terasoma Kenjirō is Akane and Momo's grandfather and self-proclaimed mad scientist. He is one of the developers of the Manifestation Engine, but now he keeps a research lab in Izu Oshima and focuses on his inventions. He pours most of his money into his research, which is one reason why the Isshiki family is poor. He has stated that whilst he does own various patents, he chooses not to profit from them as atonement for the accident that occurred seven years ago. He is the developer of the Vivid System, which allows Akane and the others to fight against the Alone. However, as the result of an explosion that occurred upon completing the experiment, his mind has been transferred to the body of a stuffed otter named Uso-kun (うそくん?), with his human body kept in the fridge for preservation. Mashiro Isshiki (一色 ましろ Isshiki Mashiro) Doublée par Sakura Nakamura C'est la mère d'Akane et de Momo qui est toujours hospitalisée suite à une explosion survenue il y a sept ans de cela. Mizuha Amagi (天城 みずは Amagi Mizuha) Doublée par Haruka Yamazaki C'est un officier des forces d'auto-défense qui devient le professeur principal d'Akane et des autres filles de la série. Yūri Shijō (紫条 悠里 Shijō Yūri) Doublée par Mika Doi Chef de bureau du Manifestation Engine. Thèmes musicaux Le générique de début "Energy" est interprété par earthmind. Les génériques de fin ; *"Energy" est interprété par earthmind (ép. 1,12) *"WE ARE ONE!" est interprété par Rie Murakawa & Ayane Sakura (ép. 2) *"Stereo Colors" est interprété par Ayane Sakura & Yuka Ōtsubo (ép. 3) *"Stray Sheep Story" est interprété par Sakura Ayane & Uchida Aya (ép. 4) *"Arifureta Shiawase" est interprété par Maaya Uchida (ép. 5) *"Vivid Shining Sky" est interprété par Sakura Ayane, Murakawa Rie, Yuka Ōtsubo, Aya Uchida, Uchida Maaya (ép. 6-11) Animes de même genre *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha *Sky Girls *Strike Witches Sources Site officiel Wikipedia japonais Wikipedia anglais Wikipedia français AniDB ANN Liste des épisodes Catégorie:Studio : A-1 Pictures Catégorie:Action Catégorie:Comédie Catégorie:Ecchi Catégorie:Magical girl Catégorie:Henshin Catégorie:Militaire Catégorie:Vie scolaire Catégorie:Science fiction Catégorie:Seinen Catégorie:Animal doué de parole Catégorie:Futuriste Catégorie:Daikaiju Catégorie:Fusion Catégorie:Sentai Catégorie:Uniforme Catégorie:Hiver 2013